<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Date by Armayra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053259">Beach Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra'>Armayra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff for Fluff's Sake, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Nobody, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sandcastles, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Exegol, Rey and Ben go to Naboo for some peace and quiet. </p><p>Or in which Rey discovers sand isn't quite so bad after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt given to me by my wonderful friend Bear, who asked for a beach adventure with our favorite space dorks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it really okay that we stay here?" Rey asked, marveling at the high ceilings, the grand, polished interior of the estate they had arrived at.</p><p>After Exegol, they had realized that going back wouldn't bring them any peace. Ben had been ready to turn himself in, but Rey wasn't about to let him go, not when they finally got to be together.</p><p>"It belonged to my grandparents, so it should be fine. We can stay here as long as you want." Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry that we didn't get here sooner; it'll have to wait until tomorrow to go anywhere." It hadn't taken him much convincing, and in the end, Ben had suggested they hide out in Naboo's lake country.</p><p>She smiled, standing up on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I don't mind."</p><p>/</p><p>No matter where Rey looked, everything was pristine. The decorations were ornate, pillars made of marble lining the hallways. She ran her hand over one of them as she passed by, the stone cold under her fingers.</p><p>As she walked, she could almost imagine servants bustling about, a chaotic yet energizing feeling in the air as people talked and laughed; fancy food being served on silver trays while the woman wore elegant dresses and the men were dashing in tuxes. Rey didn't know if Ben's grandparents ever held such lavish parties, but with a place this grand it was hard not to imagine it.</p><p>If possible, the hallway opened up further, leading her outside to where pillars of stone were wrapped in thick, lush green vines. She took a moment to marvel at it, running her hand along it and trying to figure out how it was possible for something to grow in such a way. Just beyond the pillars was a simple, yet refined railing, overlooking the lake that lay in the distance. Rey rested her arms on the railing, looking out at the scene spread out in front of her. The sight was breathtaking; the sun setting over the water just as beautiful as everything she had seen so far.</p><p>She shivered, both at the sudden breeze and as a certain thought struck her. Everything here, no matter how small, was elegant and pristine. While there was some dust here and there from disuse, the whole place exuded a regal aura. Even Ben, dirt covered and holey sweater, looked as if he belonged. But then he had royal blood in his veins; while she was just a commoner. She picked at her clothes, wondering if a desert rat like herself was truly allowed to be here, despite what Ben had said.</p><p>"You're fine just the way you are." It was gently spoken, the deep, caring tone of Ben's that sent a pleasant twinge down her spine as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.</p><p>She smiled softly, looking up at him. "Was it that obvious?"</p><p>"As clear as day." He tightened his arms around her, leaning down so that he could nuzzle against her neck. "I happen to like scavengers."</p><p>She laughed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "You better. Something about you're nothing, but not to me?"</p><p>He sighed. "You know that's not what I meant, it just...came out wrong. It should've been more…" He paused, actually taking the time to try and find the right words this time. "I don't care where you come from. You're important to me, regardless."</p><p>/</p><p>Rey woke up sometime later in the night, a warmth that had been present missing. She rolled over, finding a distinct lack of one Ben Solo next to her. She frowned, sitting up. The large bed that had seemed so comfortable and welcoming when she had first seen it now only felt cold and lonely; far too big for her alone.</p><p>"Ben?" She called, only to be met with the silence of an empty room.</p><p>Was that her reality now? To be left alone, with no one who truly understood her? Threepio could have told her where this place was, and she had come for a bit of respite after everything she had been through. She shook her head. No... she didn't believe that universe would be that cruel. She took a deep breath to steady herself, searching inside herself for the bond that she shared with Ben; without a moment's hesitation she could feel his presence humming alongside her.</p><p>"Okay then," She said, climbing off the bed.</p><p>She found him outside, standing on the shore, the water gently lapping back and forth while moonlight glinted on the water's surface. One would think that Ben would blend in during the dark of the night with his black clothing, but she was able to spot him easily.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" She asked as she approached him. The sand was cold under her feet, yet she didn't really mind for once.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Ben said instead, dodging the question as he looked over at her.</p><p>"I wouldn't have minded," she said as she slipped her hand into his, "what I <em>do </em>mind is that you didn't take me with you. It's really pretty this time of night."</p><p>He shook his head. "A lot happened today; you were so tired I wasn't going to disturb you."</p><p>"And you're not?!" Rey frowned, glaring up at him. "If anyone should be resting it's you! You almost died saving me, and I <em>know</em> you're at your limit." Exegol had been hard on them both; a tiredness lingering that even a warm shower and clean clothes hadn't been able to wash away.</p><p>Ben sighed, wrapping his fingers around hers as he looked down at the sand. "It's fine; I'm used to running on nothing."</p><p>Rey's frown deepened. "But you don't have to anymore, Ben. You can just be <em>you</em> now." She reached up, placing her free hand on his cheek while her thumb lightly traced where his scar used to be. "You should let yourself rest."</p><p>He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing as his shoulders dropped, his face finally showing the pure exhaustion she knew he felt. "You say that as if it's easy."</p><p>Rey smiled softly. "I'll help you. If you aren't ready yet, we can take a walk until you relax."</p><p>He opened his eyes again to look at her. "That's assuming I even know how to anymore."</p><p>"Then I'll have to help you remember." She said, pulling him down the beach. "C'mon."</p><p>As they walked hand in hand with only the light of the moons to illuminate the way, Rey couldn't help but pause to stick her toes into the water. She knew what it was like, but would it be different on a beach? What would the wet sand feel like under her feet? These were questions that could wait no longer.</p><p>The water was cold as ice and she shrieked, jumping back as if she had been bitten. It was only at the sound of laughter did she look back at Ben, away from where she had been glaring at the water for its betrayal.</p><p>"Of course, it's cold," He said in between laughs, "it's the middle of the night."</p><p>"Well excuse you, but I've never been to a proper beach before." She tried to look indignant, to keep the heat from rising in her face – but she wasn't sure she succeeded. She realized that this was the first time she had ever heard him laugh, and she loved every second of it; even if it was at her own expense. His laugh was light and joyful, his smile lighting up his whole face; a sight that she could watch forever.</p><p>
  <em>Kriff he's handsome. Who knew happy sweater Ben was better looking than shirtless Ben?</em>
</p><p>"You really think so?" Ben gave her a lopsided grin, and Rey could feel the heat returning to her cheeks for an entirely different reason this time. "Ah, you do."</p><p>"Shush!" She turned away from him and marched down the beach, mostly to hide her face. If it was possible, she would have buried her face in the sand. "Aren't you ready to go to bed yet?" She asked, turning back to face him after a moment in an effort to change the subject.</p><p>He walked up to her, a fond smile on his face, taking her hands in his. "You know, I think I might be."</p><p>/</p><p>For the first time in the longest while that he could remember, Ben woke up slowly. Instead of the steady hum of a ship, the only sound was the gentle sound of waves. Confused, he opened his eyes not to the sterile bleakness of his room, but instead to one with stone walls and a view of the ocean outside. There was an added warmth pressed against him and he looked down, finding Rey fast asleep, her head tucked under his chin.</p><p>It was then that the events of the previous day came back to him. Exegol, almost losing Rey and nearly dying himself in process; coming to Naboo with her.</p><p>
  <em>Over, it's all over. </em>
</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped him as he readjusted his hold on Rey, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.</p><p>"Five more minutes…" She muttered Sleepily.</p><p>"Not much of a morning person, are you?" He said with a soft smile.</p><p>"Not when I don't have to be." She said, still refusing to wake up. Ben began to sit up, intending to go and get breakfast, only for Rey to shove him back down. "Nope."</p><p>"Rey what are you-"</p><p>"I'm done waiting. You're not getting up until I say so." She said, curling up against him once more.</p><p>He sighed, but didn't protest, wrapping an arm around her instead. After all, he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't nice, being here with her. "Alright, sweetheart." It was something he had heard his father call his mother before; while he hadn't been sure at the time if it was sarcastic or not, it was still something that had stuck with him. A term to use with who you held most dear, someone he had always dreamed of being able have. With Rey, he thought that maybe, just maybe she would be the one to accept it.</p><p>She smiled. "I like that name."</p><p>/</p><p>Eventually, they ended up back up on the beach, with Rey eyeing the water suspiciously.</p><p>Ben chuckled. "It's midday now, it should be fine if you want to try it again."</p><p>"You sure you don't just want to see me freeze again?" She asked, watching him closely.</p><p>He grinned. "Maybe, but I could always throw you in if I wanted to see that."</p><p>"Ben you wouldn't dare!" She tried her best to glare at him, but couldn't deny the smile that was tugging at her lips.</p><p>"Wouldn't I?" He took a step towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>"You'll have to catch me first!" She grinned, taking off down the beach with a laugh.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to catch up, his longer legs crossing the distance easily, strong arms wrapping around her from behind and lifting her off her feet as she shrieked gleefully.</p><p>"Put me down!" She half-heartedly pushed against him, tring to sound serious only to be betrayed by her laughter.</p><p>"No, I don't think I will." He smiled softly, resting his cheek against hers. "I finally caught my scavenger, and I'm never letting go again."</p><p>'<em>My scavenger' </em>she loved the sound of it; a warmth rising up in her chest at the thought of belonging, of someone actually <em>wanting</em> her. She smiled in return, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. "Well then, I guess this isn't so bad." She said, sinking into his hold.</p><p>A moment's comfortable silence passed before Ben decided to break it. "Rey…have you ever made a sandcastle before?"</p><p>"A <em>what?</em>" First off, how was it even possible to make a castle out of sand? Second, why would you <em>want </em>to?</p><p>Ben chuckled, placing her gently back on the ground and taking one of her hands in his, "C'mon, I'll show you."</p><p>After a short stint inside, they came back to the beach, with cups and bowls of various shapes and sizes in hand. Part of Rey was sure that these items were far too nice to be used for what they were about to do, but the rest simply didn't care.</p><p>For as long as she could remember, sand had been a constant nuisance in her life, something that got everywhere as she begrudged it's very existence. And yet, as Ben told her what exactly a sand castle could be and she dug her hands into the wet, damp sand, she couldn't bring herself to hate it. Before she had only known it to be dry and gritty; yet there was something about how the darker sand squished between her fingers, caked on her arms and legs as they built the castle that she couldn't help but enjoy.</p><p>"You know, it's weird," She said pensively, placing another layer on their castle, "I thought that I'd be uncomfortable surrounded by this much sand again...but I'm not." She glanced down at her hand, a small smile forming at the sight of it covered in both dry and wet sand, "It's familiar in a way, I guess. Everything over the past year has been so different that having something I know is...nice."</p><p>Ben let out a breath, relief passing over his features. "That's good." He said, running his hand through his hair and getting yet more sand lodged there, the grains sticking out starkly against the black, "Like usual, I didn't think about what being around sand again would do to you when I suggested this place. I was a bit worried, after the fact."</p><p>She smiled softly, scooting over closer to him and gently taking his hand in hers, "I know you were. But I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't really want to come." She nudged him slightly. "It doesn't matter where we go. With you, Ben Solo, I'm home."</p><p>He smiled widely at that, the same brilliant, completely happy smile that he had shown her on Exegol. Her heart swelled at the sight and she reached up, softly running her fingers through his hair. She loved watching his face; showing so much more emotion that it was almost hard to believe that just days ago it barely moved an inch, the only hint of what was going on hiding in his eyes.</p><p>But this Ben, this happy, contented Ben was free to show how he felt, his affections perfectly displayed in his actions. Yes, she could definitely live here forever with him and not have a single regret.</p><p>Ben caught her arm, interrupting her musing as he pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his.</p><p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p><p>Rey smiled against him, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer.</p><p>
  <em>I know</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rey and Ben enjoying sand:<br/>Rey: sand isn't so bad after all</p><p>*Cue Anakin screaming*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>